A Sparkle in my Eye
by LadyLament
Summary: He was just Harry,not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the Chosen One, not Potter but when tiny metal faces stare at you calling your their Maker. Well guess there was one label he wouldn't mind having, they were actually kinda cute if you don't mind the death canons and pointy metal elbows, oh and now giant robots want to kill him. Go figure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Will is my Own

 **I'm back, did you miss me?**

* * *

Black. That's all Harry could think about as he stared up a the ceiling of his darkened room. His prison, he thought grimacing as the shadows moved around on the walls. How he focused on the blackness, because if he didn't, Harry shuddered. If he didn't then all he could see would be green, bright vivid green against a backdrop of grey. His arm burned at the mere thought of what happened that day, grimacing Harry rolled over on his lumpy mattress to stare out the barred window. Clouds drifted past covering what little moonlight there was, just like that night.

"Argh!" Throwing his legs over the bed, Harry padded his way over to the rickety chair and desk that sat in one of the corners of the room. Gently sitting down despite wanting to throw himself into it, he didn't want what few pieces of furniture he had to break because Merlin forbid he deserved any that wasn't secondhand or even fifth-hand.

Feeling around on the surface of the desk he felt the notch he put in there three summers ago and lifted. Somehow, he could say by magic, he managed to fit a secret compartment in the top part of the desk, not a big one. One just large enough to fit the things he had pilfered in his younger years to survive primary as well as the Dursley household. Harry was on a mission though as he dug around spools of thread and tiny needles and he found the slim box of precious supplies. Even without proper lighting, or even good moonlight he knew what was in there. Tools, all kinds of fix-it tools, screwdrivers, pliers of different sorts, cutters of varying strength; it even had a selection of screws and nails he found or pried out of the broken toys in the room. These tools were a godsend when he was locked away for days on end, fiddling with the broken toys or whatever he had grabbed out of someone's rubbish bin. People threw out a lot of fixable things, some he even managed to fix well enough to sell to someone else. For a pittance of course, but something was better than nothing, and he usually sold them to people who didn't take his Aunt's word like it was gospel.

Harry felt that it would take more than wishful thinking to stop the nightmares of Cedric dying, and Voldemort rising to stop, but he couldn't access his trunk nor fit Hedwig through the newer bars to ask someone for a dreamless sleep potion. So keeping himself occupied with broken garbage until he passes out from exhaustion would have to do. It was only the second day of summer break, and the pile had only gotten larger over the years, so there was plenty to last his through the next couple of months.

-Line, I am a Line-

It was the banging on the door that woke him up from his spot on the desk, which only made his body realize that it did not like sleeping at that angle at all and decided to make itself known as a sore back and even sorer bum. Groaning as he rubbed said spots Harry heard his Aunt shrill through the door.

"Wake up you lazy boy, you better have breakfast prepared for my dudders or you'll be staying in there all day with no supper!"

With a final bang he listened as her steps lead down to Dudley's room in an effort to get him out of bed, with less yelling and more cooing on her part. With a sigh he put away the tools back into their secret hole and shoving the worked on items and bits under the mattress in case Aunt Petunia decided to make sure there was no freaky business going on. A soft prek got his attention and turned to give a fond smile at his caged friend.

"Hey there girl, rude wake up call I know. Don't worry I'll be back up here in no time, I'm sure they'll find something to blame me with." Giving Hedwig a gentle scratch before she nibbled at the fingers in an affectionate manner. With one last stroke to her feathers Harry made his way out of his unlocked room and down the stairs to make a feast for his brute of a cousin. He was thankful that Uncle Vernon wasn't there at the table this time as he moved to grab the essential items for a normal English breakfast, if he was Harry would have been up earlier and probably would have gotten a smack for something or other as his uncles' beady eyes glared at him from behind his newspaper. By the time he got the last bits of food on the table he could her Dudley finally get up for his late breakfast and his substantial weight come down the stairs. Moving to the corner of the kitchen Harry watch as his cousin wobbled in with dear mummy right behind him, neck craning to make sure everything wasn't out of place and nothing was removed. The chair made a protesting noise when Dudley sat down and Harry worried for a second it might break but thought better of it, if they lasted this long the chairs will last another summer of Dudley sitting in them.

Harry noticed his aunt glaring at him from her spot at the table and gave her his attention, knowing she had something to tell him.

"I will be out most of the day, and Dudley is going out with some of his friends. As you can't be trusted alone, you will spend the day outside and try not to do anything freakish or whatever it is you freaks do. And don't come back until your uncle comes back from work."

Well that sure was something, he didn't know what he was going to do for all of those hours but he could think of something semi-productive. "Yes Aunt Petunia, may I go back to my room to grab my jacket?"

Her sharp nod was permission enough as he darted upstairs to grab his jacket and dig around for the smaller junk he fixed and put them in the overly large pockets of his Dudley cast-off. He eyed the lime-green ambulance sticking out of the broken pile of toys, he'll fix that one next. Saying goodbye to his feathered friend he hurried back down the stairs and out the front door with a passing bye to his aunt and cousin, already heading down the street and towards the playground to think of what to do with his sudden free time. Passing by a tree Harry swore he heard someone snoring but chalked it up to one of the neighbors leaving a window open and kept going.

He made good time as he came upon the park and spotted his chosen swing, plopping down on the seat listening to the chain groan and squeak before pulling out the goodies he grabbed from his mattress. The first one was a toy camera that was probably older than some kids in the neighborhood, it was colorful as any toddler toy was, reds and yellows were prominent but what made it more than other toys was the lens and shutter feature. Holding it up to his eyes, he looked through the viewfinder taking in the small view of the trees and old play equipment.

The toy wasn't in horrible shape when he fixed it, the lens was popped out and the clicker for the shutter was stuck with food stuffs, one of the more easier fixes. Done with pretending to take pictures, Harry placed the camera into his other pocket and grabbed something else. Feeling around he grabbed a rectangular piece of plastic and saw it was another toddler toy, only this time it was a cellphone. It amazingly looks closer to the new phone he's seen Dudley playing with. This one ran on batteries though even if the screen looked very realistic for something not actually usable. This one he sorta fixed but the large crack in the screen was something he couldn't do anything about and just cleaned it up and put replacement batteries in. He pretended anyway, wondering what it was like to actually have a real phone but the only person he could probably call was Hermione since she actually lived in the muggle world.

Harry put away the toy in the pocket with the camera when he felt hands grab him from behind, one over his mouth and one around his midsection. Panic coursed through him as he began to struggle against the much stronger hold as it pulled him from the swing with ease. Curse his malnourished body. He heard the person behind move around and realized his arms were free and shoved an elbow behind him with all the strength he could. They let him go as they tried to get their breath back and Harry booked it, 'Who the hell tries to kidnap someone in broad daylight!' he thought as he looked behind him to see if the guy was chasing him, which was the wrong thing to do as he tripped over something large and hard and went tumbling forward and into something large and metal. This was all the time needed for the person to catch up and grab him.

"Precious thought he could give me the slip. I'm going to have so much fun breaking you love."

Hot breath caressed his ear as the guy spoke making Harry want to gag as he continued to fight against the arms holding him tight. ' _Oh god, I'm going to get molested, even worse than molested. Where is anyone! Someone help me! Please, someone anyone!'_ Harry squeezed his eyes closed as he felt a hand slide down his body and whimpered, ' _Please help!_ '.

Something inside him welled up, burned through his insides as it sought to find the help he needed. It touched upon the two toys in his pocket, felt their potential but they were too small to help and poked the car that was in front of them. Harry didn't realize what he was feeling as tears began to fall, only that he was scared and no one was coming to save him. He only noticed something when he realized he was being touched anymore, and a loud humming of something large and angry could be heard.

Blinking back the tears, Harry stared in front of him taking a bit to realize the car was no longer there but legs, large metal legs. Looking up Harry blinked as he took in what was in front of him, not really believing it but some part of him accepting this weird thing happening right now. The humming he heard a a gun, actually more like a red hot barrel cannon that was one twitch away from blowing away the molester to nothing.

While his brain was taking in everything so far Harry smiled and let out what could be called a hysterical laugh, " Would you look at that." Then his brain said now was a good time to crash.

* * *

 **Surprise, third time's the charm right? I'm going to do something more along what I was going to do from the very beginning. So there will be more minibots than large ones, the car is a given as someone has to drive them around. I have all the bots ready and what they're going to be except one. I just really liked the name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One's company Two's a crowd

 **The first chapter has some hints from Ie-maru's story Sparked by Magic, my original story did not have the car as the first born, so this will be a bit different.**

Bots: **Knightrunner**

 **Snapchat,Chitchat**

* * *

Harry jolted awake breathing heavily as everything that had happened finally put itself to rights in his head, and looking around find himself to be inside a car instead of the park grounds he fainted in just proved it. 'I'm in a car, breath Harry breath. I mean it saved you didn't it? Is it even an it, can it talk?'

"Maker, are you well."

He did not yelp as he looked around the car to see who had spoken, it didn't sound like the creep at all. In fact it sounded rather posh, like those high up businessmen. Eying the cabin one last time, he looked towards the console, "Er I'm fine I guess. Um who are you?" The console blinked at him.

"Apologies Maker but I am unable to tell you as you have not given me my designation. It is understandable as your sudden collapse left little time in way of naming."

Oh how kind of the… car to call him out on his not fainting in such a delicate way.

"Yeah… so, what would you like me to call you? You came to my rescue so suddenly, and we got away so fast."

The console blinked again, " I would be pleased with any name Maker wishes to give me, though I ask it be a proper name."

Harry blinked back, a proper name, a proper name. What does one call a car that would be proper? Thinking about it Harry realized that his rescuer came to his rescue much like a knight in armor, and eying the different scenery something of a name came to mind.

"Does Knightrunner sound okay with you?"

The radio hummed," Acceptable. I have taken the opportunity to remove your attacker from the title and put your name in its place. It is unlikely for the police to believe your attackers story but I wish to remain on the side of cautious."

He frowned, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long Maker, 2 hours have passed since your fall. During that time I have taken the liberty of finding your place of residence, we are currently in the driveway if you are curious."

Harry quickly placed his face against the window, and true to Knight's word he was in his Uncle's driveway. Well since he was back before anyone else, he could try to lockpick his way inside, wait he put away his tools this morning. 'Bugger.' Sitting back in his seat Harry thought on how he was supposed to get inside, Wait a minute, did he even want to go back inside? He had a set of wheels now, sentient wheels but wheels all the same, he could go farther than the local library hell he could go to downtown London!

Harry leaned forward, he could go to Diagon Alley! Looking at the console Harry smiled. "Can you take me to London Knightrunner?"

"Of course, may I ask what for Maker?" Even as he asked this he was pulling out of the driveway, GPS pulling up the fastest route to London.

"Since I'm out of the house and I have you to protect me from unsavory people, I can go pick up somethings from Diagon Alley." 'And see if there was any rumors or chatter about Voldemort.'

Lights flickered on the console, "Diagon Alley Maker? That is not located on any known GPS."

Of course the sentient car robot won't know about magic, "Uh it's a marketplace that witches and wizards go, there's a bank called Gringotts that I want to go to so I can withdraw some money." Harry felt like Knightrunner was doing his version of contemplating something odd, it was silent for awhile before he spoke.

"Unacceptable Maker."

"What, what do you mean unacceptable. It's perfectly safe in Diagon Alley." Harry frowned at the dimmed console, what reason did he have to not want to go there?

"I can not follow you in there Maker. I would not be able to protect you should anyone prove to have less than kind motives towards your person. If you had a means of communication I would be slightly less anxious, but you do not so I am unlikely to let you leave my sights."

Harry blinked, where was he going to get a phone? Hell do phones even work around so much magic? Didn't someone say that electronics blow up if someone tried to use them in highly dense places of magic? Groaning Harry leaned back stuffing his hands in his pockets trying to think of how to convince his car to let him go alone in a place that sorta worshipped him, when he felt it. The toy phone. Pulling out the colorful item he flipped it around, it ran on electricity right, there were batteries in the thing. Could he do to it what he did to Knightrunner? What did he do to Knightrunner, and why did it happen. All he remembers is him wanted someone to save him, to help him with everything he had and there was this burning sensation.

Was it about want? Harry eyed the phone, he knew he wanted to have a means of talking with Knightrunner very badly. He needed a way to communicate. The feeling returned almost surprising Harry when he saw the toy glow then it really surprised him when said light reached into his pocket and pulled.

A light flashed, momentarily blinding him before it went away just as fast and in his lap were two robots, two colorful robots, in his lap. They were both about the same size, one had two eyes and the other had one that seemed to be opening and closing really quickly. Why did he have two robots instead of one? He was pretty sure he only wanted the phone changed. Although having the two of them together like that, they looked adorable in a weird robot kind of way.

"Hello there, I'm-"

"Maker is Maker, we know!" Two voices chimed in, high and childish, "Where are we? Are we going somewhere?" "Do we get names Maker? I'd love a name, I hope it's awesome and cool." "Yea, a cool name sounds awesome! Hey Maker make my name real cool!"

Harry looked between the two robots as they spoke, ignoring their inane questions before his head exploded from question overload. Placing his hands on their tiny heads, so tiny, which quieted them thankfully. Figuring which was which was easier than expected, hello one eye that was making tiny shutter sounds that was the camera most definetly. Smiling he looked to the one with two eyes, "Chitchat," then the one with a singular eye "Snapchat. Welcome to the family." He made them, so they were like his kids, that made them his family. A family that wanted him and wants to protect him.

Before his little bots could explode with excitement, Knightrunner interrupted them,

"Pardon the interruption Maker, but if you can point me in the correct direction of your Diagon Alley I would be most appreciative."

That would be helpful wouldn't it? Looking to see where they were in relation to the Leaky Cauldron Harry started handing out directions to the general area. Chit and Snap were quiet for a little bit, but the silence didn't last long.

"Who's the stuck up driving us Maker?" That was Chitchat, " Is he our big brother Maker?" And there was Snapchat with a less rude question.

"His name is Knightrunner and he is your big brother." Did Chitchat roll his eyes? Could robots even do that? Well they were made with his magic, anything was possible.

"Do you have some kind of problem with me Chitchat?" Knights voice filled the cabin, Harry wasn't an expert in picking up the different tones of voice, but he definitely was picking up a hint of annoyance. Chitchat plopped down on his lap and crossed his arms. Was that huffing he was hearing?

"Cuz your a doodoo head thats why. Maker doesn't need a party pooper like you." Wow, he didn't think the toddler aspect of the toy would transfer over. Those were positively childish insults. Knightrunner scoffed deciding to ignore his more childish brother as he pulled over and parked. "We are here Maker. I would advise you to stay low and keep both Chats with you, an extra eye would help." The console dimmed and the door popped open, Chit huffed as he transformed, for lack of a better word, back into his phone form Snap following quickly after. There was a small change in their colorful bodies, instead of that plastic look there was a slight metalic sheen to them. Harry grabbed them both and placed them in the pocket he had them in before there sudden transformation.

Stepping out of Knightrunners' cabin Harry smiled at the sight of the Leaky Cauldron and shut the door, he was going in.

* * *

 **Fun fact, Chitchat was the bot I had originally wanted to use but I miss type and bam I had Snapchat and I loved him. Since this is a new take on my old story LifeSpark, do any of the people who remember that story want me to put it up as a completed stand alone?**

 **Sorry if the dialogue seemed forced or winding, Chitchat has a bad case of the 'Mine'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kids, am I right?

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, now on with the show**

Bots:

 **Knightrunner, Chit &Snap**

* * *

Harry kept his head down as he walked by patrons of the Leaky Cauldron, eying the especially loud ones, going towards the entrance to Diagon. When he stopped in front of the brickwall that lead into the alley, Harry realized he didn't have his wand to open it. He paced in front of the wall for a good while before it came to him. The wand was just a focus for his magic, which was used to tap on the pattern of the door, ergo if he focused his magic in his finger he could tap the bricks and it would open up.

Focusing hard on his magic he tapped the pattern holding his breath for a moment before releasing it as he saw the bricks part to create the doorway. It was pretty busy so Harry had to be extra careful to make sure no one recognized him, he almost wished his jacket had a hood that would help him cover up, as he made his way towards Gringotts listening to the gossip of the various witches and wizards.

He didn't hear anything important, unless the prices of newts liver counted for something, which it didn't, as he arrived at Gringotts nodding politely to the goblins guarding the doors. Inside wasn't so bad, only maybe six customers max, some of the tellers though open looked busy doing something else so Harry situated himself behind a older witch who had an elderly wizard in front of her. He was glad the line wasn't so long, he didn't think Knight would be able to handle him being gone for so long even with Chitchat for communication.

'I mean, I was just attacked a few hours ago so he does have a reason to be worried. It's so weird to have a car worried about your safety but he was pretty effective in getting rid of that creep.' He was pulled from his thoughts at a rather gravely cough and noticed it was his turn at the tellers, who was giving him a rather wicked stink eye. How embarrassing, trying not to blush Harry hurried over to the goblin and tried to look semi presentable in his oversized jacket.

"Um, I would like to make a withdrawal please."

The goblin sneered and held out a clawed hand ," Key."

Oh gosh he hoped he wasn't blushing, he cleared his throat." I don't have my key with me, is there another way to prove I have an account with Gringotts?"

The clawed hand slowly retreated finger clenching in a rather menacing manner. The other hand reached into a side drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment and what looked like an letter opener but with an actual pointed tip.

"Prick your finger and let three drops of blood soak the parchment. This will confirm any pre-existing accounts with Gringotts Bank." Said items were slid forward and Harry grabbed the small dagger with some apprehension before pricking his pointer finger, surprised at the lack of pain and how quickly the blood welled up. Letting the necessary drops fall, he pulled back his hand and looked at the cut finger only to see it healed with nothing to show it was cut. He heard the goblin shuffle the parchment and make a rough noise.

Peeking past the fringe of his hair he saw the goblin peer over the sheet and snapped his fingers, a smaller goblin appeared out of nowhere beside him not giving him a heart attack or anything.

"Take Mr. Potter here to the account manager, he has been most eager to talk to him."

"Sir" The small goblin bowed quickly before turning to Harry, "Follow me." And walked off leaving Harry wondering what was going on, the teller goblin went back to whatever else and he had to run to catch up with the surprisingly fast goblin before he lost him completely.

He didn't bother trying to keep track of all the hallways they went down only noting that some hallways were more natural stoned than polished stone, finally the quick goblin came to a stop in front of a heavy looking door with a shiny plaque stating this was the Potter Account Manager and knocked three times before leaving without a word. Can you blame him for staring off after the retreating figure, he just wanted to make a withdrawal.

"Enter."

Harry gulped and pushed open the door, the room it lead into was warm, with browns and golds and hints of silver throughout. At the far back wall was a desk with two chairs, one of which was already occupied. Closing the door Harry walked in and sat on the chair facing the goblin who was shuffling through a folder, it felt like forever before they finally looked up to stare at him.

"Mr. Potter how, kind of you to visit the bank. We have been trying to contact over various matters for some time now and it seems to be very fortuitous that you have come today."

Gringotts was trying to contact him? Since when and why?

"I'm sorry but I never received any letters from Gringotts. Ever. I'm sorry if it looked like I was ignoring the bank." The goblin narrowed his eyes and slapped down the folder making Harry jump as the sound echoed in the curved room.

"That is your problem, not Gringotts. No matter, you are here now and we can continue forward."

He flipped open the folder and pulled out a singular sheet of parchment, "In the past year you have competed in the tournament known as the TriWizard Tournament. As a competition intended for those of magical age, and you entered and won the Ministry has agreed that you yourself are of age and an adult in the eyes of your kind."

Harry gaped at the manager, he was what?

"If you hadn't come before the summer was out you would have forfeited the right to be declared an adult and therefore unable to access your family vaults until you had reached magical majority. Now Mr. Potter do you accept the Ministry's decision? By doing so you will be able to access the remainder of your vaults and do with them what you wish.' Here the goblin glared again,' Though I highly recommend you to invest your substantial fortunes, stagnant accounts do not earn gold and we here at Gringotts are all about earning."

'I think I just blacked out while sitting up, did he just say that I'm an adult now because of that awful tournament?' Blinking Harry nodded quickly, he did indeed accept the Ministry's decision more fool them for letting him compete. If he hadn't then Cedric would still be alive and, no he can't think about that right now.

"Um Manager' quick look at a fancy script name plate, 'Goldclaw, about the vaults. I thought I only had the one vault, my trust vault. What are the other vaults?"

Goldclaw picked up another piece of parchment, "Outside of the Family vault, which is the accumulation of past Potters along with the recent passing of the late heir Potter, you were bequeathed several vaults from the wills of witches and wizards. One vault is just for all the mail you have received since the destruction of the Dark Lord."

Harry slumped back into his chair, that was a lot, almost too much for one person and people gave him stuff because they were probably thankful that he defeated old Voldy and now he was back to terrorize people again. Mulling over the information Harry leaned forward.

"How many vaults were left to me in wills?"

"10."

Sweet Merlin, "Are they just money vaults or do some of them have items in them?"

" Three vaults contain precious items in them such as jewels and jewelry. One vault has several weapons and books included and the rest are strictly galleons."

Did these people not have any family to give these things to? "Um can I see how much are in each vault? In fact can I see how much each of my vaults have in them?"

Goldclaw slid forward a small packet and Harry read through to see how much he truly had beside the trust vault that until today was his only source of money. He could feel his eyebrows rise as he read the amount of the money vaults, one made his eyes bulge '1 million galleons! What the hell! The others only had like a few thousand in them ten at the most.' "Who was the one that left me a million galleons in there will? Do they have any living family I can contact?"

Shuffling of paper and a derisive snort, "That particular gentleman was the last of his line, he included his manor as part of the liquid assets but stands derilict and unlivable."

What was he going to do with a million galleons? He had barely a quarter of that in his trust and he's barely touched that! Harry frowned, he didn't need the smaller vaults but he didn't want them to just sit there, he could give it to someone but who?

A figurative light bulb went off in his head staring intently at his manager he asked, "Is it possible to combine some of the vaults and have it opened under a different family for their use?"

Goldclaw sneered, "Yes we can do that, you merely have to tells us which vaults and which family."

Harry smiled, one of the largest smiles he ever had, "Let's do it."

- **I am a Line** -

Harry walked out of Gringotts feeling tons better and with a tiny addition in his pants pocket. Actually make that several but he'd get to those later. He was an adult now, in the eyes of the Ministry at least that means he can cast magic outside of school! A loud buzzing interrupted his elation and for a second wondered what that was until he realized that he had Chit and Snap in his pocket, he didn't want to pull out the toy bot in the open so he had to find somewhere secluded. A back alley behind the back will have to do.

Grabbing Chit he pressed him to his ear, "Hello?"

" **Maker, it has been exactly 3 hours since you have entered the sketchy establishment, will you be leaving anytime soon?** "

Has it really been that long? Wow time really does fly by, "Sorry Knight I'll- _L_ _et Maker do what he wants, he can spend all the time he wants in diagonally if he wants to. Maker can I have a toy? I saw the strangest toy store over by the funny store with eyeballs._ " Chitchat interrupted going from rude to excited in the span of a second.

" **We do not have time for toy shopping, we must get Maker back home in time for his relatives arrival.** "

Chitchat hummed, " _Nah, I want a toy and so does Snap bye stinky butt_." And hung up with a loud click. "Let's go Maker, I want to see the funny store and Snap wants to take all the pictures ever, lets go lets go!"

Harry pulled Chit away from his ear and stared down at his chatty toddler toy phone, worry creasing his forehead. He didn't want to worry Knight but his little Chats were so cute and excitable, a quick look wouldn't hurt would it?

- **I** **'m another Line** -

He hung his head as he entered Knight's interior, a single bag hung heavy in his hand as he set it on the seat beside him. Never again, never ever again. Chit and Snap leaped out of his pocket and dived into the bag, screaming their little heads off.

"Maker? You were gone for some time after I contacted Chitchat, did something happen?" His voice sounded concerned as he pulled away from the curb, which only made Harry slump into the soft leather interior and grumbled, "Maker?"

From the bag the Chats exploded holding onto various odd stuffies, " **TOYS!** "

Slapping a hand against his face Harry groaned, "Just take us home please." He was never going to a toy store with those two ever again, curse their impossible puppy eyes. They were robots, how was he to know that they could do that. 'I'm so pathetic.' Looking at the two bots squealing happily as they, what looked like a battle, played with two colorful gryffins.

'Well it was worth it anyway.' He was then smacked in the face with a stuffed puffskin which gave a high squeak upon contact, he sighed, 'Soooo worth it.'

* * *

 **I like the trope of Harry inheriting a crap ton of vaults, and he's like the richest kid in Magical England. I was going to introduce Medkit in this chapter, but it got away from me so she'll show up next chapter. Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bots:

 **Knightrunner, Chit &Snap, Medkit**

* * *

Harry sighed in relief when he saw the familiar houses of Privet Drive, it was a long drive what with Knightrunner stopping occasionally to try and return order to his cabin while Harry just tried to survive the toy war. He did feel guilty over letting the Chat brothers run wild, but it worked out in the long run. They were piled on top of their stuffed toy battleground fast asleep, or as the big guy put it, recharge.

They rolled up towards number 4 privet drive and Harry saw that Vernon was home, his shiny company car sitting in the driveway. Oh great, he was so in for it, there was no way Vernon didn't hear or see them pull up and if he saw him get out of the car conclusion will be jumped to. Scratching his head Harry sighed, ' _What to do , what to do? Screw it, I'll wing it planning doesn't work so well for me anyway_.'

"Wait for me at the end of the street okay? I'll bring Chitchat so I can let you know when it's safe to come back around." He went to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Is this domicile not safe for you Maker? No it was the sight of the car in the driveway, is the person who owns the vehicle a danger to you Maker?"

Harry leaned back, his uncle wasn't that dangerous, very loud but not dangerous, "He's not a danger to me Knightrunner, he just likes to yell at me a lot." And turn various shades of color while doing it. He could tell Knight was thinking before he heard the door unlock.

"Very well Maker, but call me immediately when you have a secure spot and alert me should anything happen."

Nodding Harry grabbed the sleeping Chitchat and placed him in his pocket, opening the door he knew Vernon saw him as the front door swung open and his bristling mustache was the first thing he saw.

"BOY, get in here now!"

Harry can tell Knightrunner did not appreciate the loud man but right now this was the only place that was safe enough for him to stay at. Letting the door close behind him, Harry jogged over to his uncle ducking his head into his collar just in case the man was going to grab him, thankfully he did not and only glared at him.

Once inside, the stairs looked so appealing as they lead to the 'safety' of his room but he knew Vernon had something to yell and would only be angrier if he wasn't there to yell at. And he didn't have to wait long as he heard the door slam close and turned to see his an angry bristling mustache.

"You will explain to me boy, who that was and why you are back before Dudley is." Beefy arms crossed over a wide chest as Harry tried to think of an answer that was believable.

"I was being mugged on my way to the library and the guy in the car helped out. He wouldn't leave me alone until he knew I was going to be safe so I had him drop me off back home."

Vernon looked hard at him trying to see if he was lying, which he only half was and embellishing the rest. The man looked displeased, whether by his arriving home with a stranger or that the stranger didn't make of with his nephew Harry didn't know. Vernon pointed towards the stairs,"You will stay in your room for the rest of the day, and no dinner either for making that man have to put up with your freakishness."

Harry didn't say anything, only ducking his head and hurrying up the stairs two at a time and entering his room, the door closing a tad to loudly but what did he care. Hedwig was there to greet him from her cage, eying him as if he did something wrong. Which he didn't, thank you very much. Smiling at his feathered friend Harry pulled out Chitchat who was rubbing at his eyes.

"Surprise girl, say hello to Chitchat. Chitchat say hello to Hedwig, the smartest owl you'll ever meet."

Chitchat looked at Hedwig intently, almost falling out of Harry's hand in an attempt to get closer to the owl. Hedwig stared intently as well at the little bot, but Harry didn't know what his feathered friend was thinking or if it was good or bad.

"She's very pretty Maker, can I pet her Maker? Does she like being petted oh maybe she doesn't and you can only look at her and comment on how pretty she is. Does she like being complimented Maker? I can do that instead." Harry blinked as Chitchat continued talking, complimenting the feather pattern and how soft Hedwigs' feathers looked and how much he wanted to pet her. Hedwig fluffed up her feather showing off her plumage, obviously enjoying her well deserved praise.

It seems Hedwig approves, crisis averted.

Chitchat started to vibrate in his hands making the bot stop talking and blink his eyes only to immediately roll them, "Its for you Maker." Then he transformed. Putting him up to his ear Harry answered, "Hello?"

" _Ah Maker, you are alright. I'm calling to inform you of my current location at the end of the street. I shall remain here until you require my assistance, is this alright_?"

Harry nodded, wait he can't see that,"Yes that's fine. If anything happens Chitchat can call you."

" _Affirmative Maker, I await your next call_."

Chitchat transformed again once the call ended and jumped out of his hand and onto the floor, Harry panicked reaching for the little guy scared he would break something from such a height. Five feet was five feet and Chit was barely one. He let loose a breath when Chit landed with ease and started to explore his surroundings.

Leaving the toy-bot to his wandering Harry felt that since he was stuck in his room until tomorrow, now was a good time to work on that ambulance he saw earlier. Humming to himself he walked over to the pile he saw it at, it's bright green color a beacon. Pulling it out caused some of the other toys to fall to fill in that gap making a small mess he will clean up later. He placed the toy on his bed, only because it was too big to place on his desk and work comfortably. Looking at it now Harry saw that it was in pretty bad shape, there was only one door left on the thing, the lights on top were broken off and one of the EMT's was missing from the front and the other had no head.

The plus side was that it still had all four wheels and the insides still looked like what an ambulance would have inside, Harry squinted, maybe; it's been a long time since he saw inside the back of an ambulance.

' _Whatever, lets see if I can find the doors in that pile of junk._ '

- **I am a Line** -

It was close to midnight when Harry stepped away from the broken ambulance, it wasn't so broken now but he had to cannibalize the lights from some semi-intact police cars and he found a few doors that fit the general shape of the opening. It wasn't the prettiest fix up but; with batteries it will light up and make sounds, the most important parts. He also found a small toy man that fit in the space of the missing EMT.

Staring at the clock Harry realized he spent a lot of time on fixing the toy and he didn't even realize it. Fixing things were just as effective as taking a dreamless sleep potion without any of those side effects. Smiling to himself Harry set the ambulance on the ground and pushed it with his foot, watching it roll on the ground with a small amount of childish glee.

He never was able to play with Dudley's toy cars, the only chance he got was when they lost one or all of its wheels and there was no fun in playing with a wheel less car. Humming to himself Harry pushed the ambulance further until it hit the pile of junk, the top shook a bit threatening to fall over but thankfully didn't. Chitchat popped out from one of the other piles of junk to look over at where the ambulance had stopped.

"Is Maker done?"

Harry flopped back onto the bed listening to the creak and squeak, "Yea, for now." Everyone was probably asleep by now and he wasn't even remotely tired yet. Maybe he can start sewing up the few stuffed toys he saw, most of them had their arms or legs even their heads ripped off. Walking over to the ambulance Harry sifted through the pile for stuffed parts, picking out bears and the occasional exotic animal. Funnily enough, no pigs. These he set down on the desk, putting the extra he had on the bed before sitting down to get to work. Picking up the body of what could be a bear and the arm of maybe a monkey, Harry began to sew.

- **I am a Line** -

The clocked showed 4 am in semi-bright red as Harry shuffled to the bed, he should be tired after all that fixing up and yet here he was. Awake. Chitchat was fast asleep on his pillow, having conked out a few hours prior and Harry wished he could join him. But his mind wouldn't settle down, it was like something was calling him to do something but he didn't know what and it was driving him mad.

"Ow."

Harry looked down to see what he hit his toe on and saw the ambulance, right where he left it. Crouching he picked up the toy. It was a decent sized toy, he remembered when Dudley got it. That was one of the few Christmases the Dursleys let him out from the cupboard. It looked small compared to the then overweight 8 year old Dudley but a lot of toys were. Moving it this way and that keeping his hands on the doors to keep the EMTs inside, something inside Harry pulsed. He stopped. It pulsed again, this time stronger just below his heart.

Harry looked down, trying to see if something was there and trying not to panic. Another pulse, ' _What's going on_?'.

All of a sudden his hands began to warm, he tried to drop the toy but it was if it was fused to the skin. Harry could feel his pulse quicken, feeling almost as scared as when he almost got 'mugged'. The heat grew and Harry could visibly see a light peak through the seams of where his hands met the toy. The light grew brighter and he felt something click in his head and heard something click in his hands.

The light was gone and Harry let the toy fall now that his hands weren't glued to it. He winced when the tires hit the floor, it was heavier sounding than plastic should be, he prayed that Vernon couldn't hear it over his snoring.

Harry watched the ambulance begin to shake and its lights begin to flicker. He was backing up towards the door when he saw it stop and a beam of blue light went from one side of the room and moving over the rest of it including him. When he thought it was all over Harry felt his eyes widen when the toy began to move and grow.

As if it was transforming.

He was shocked, he couldn't believe it, Harry had just made another robot and he had no idea why. Breathing out he told himself to calm down, the last three robots were okay, this one should be no different. Slowly walking toward the robot, who was currently looking at him, he cleared his throat.

"Hello there, I'm Harry."

The robot nodded its head, well so far it was acting polite.

"Hello Maker, I would give you my designation but I currently do not possess one. I would be most glad if you gave me one."

Harry blinked, it was a girl robot and she sounded older than the Chats but younger than Knight. Interesting. Tapping his chin he thought of a name that sounded interesting and wasn't masculine either. Bright green with blue highlights, not much came to mind. Looking around he saw his fix up kit sitting on the desk and then it came to him.

"I'll call you Medkit."

* * *

 **I made Medkit green! Some modern ambulances in England are green and blue. I got a good review that I'll probably drawing inspiration from and I plan to try and add a toy every other chapter. Maybe. The names for those toys have been decided, where I'll grab them is yet to be decided.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter stay shiny!**


End file.
